The new Daphne cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Mark Jury. The new variety resulted from a crossing performed in 2004 in North Taranaki, Nth Is, New Zealand. The seed parent is the unpatented variety, Daphne odora ‘Grace Stewart’. The pollen parent is an unnamed, unpatented variety Daphne bholua. The new variety was first selected in 2010, by the inventor, Mark Jury at a commercial nursery in North Taranaki, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in North Taranaki, New Zealand in 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations.
First public access to the variety occurred during June 2014, by a source receiving material from the inventor. Prior to this, all plant material was confidentially held by the inventor, or a party receiving plant material directly from the inventor. Any party obtaining plant material from the inventor also prevented public access to plants of the new variety. Plant Breeder's rights have been applied for in Europe, Apr. 22, 2015, having CPVO application number 2015/0907.